User talk:Super x 1234
Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. Abce2 (talk) 20:08, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Reply If you're going to make a claim that you work at SpinMaster, I'd like some proof before I believe you. Otherwise, please keep the page(s) as they are, unless you can provide actual physical proof that they were supposed to be the same. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]] 20:28, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Warning Please stop adding incorrect information/opinions to Ultimate Dragonoid's page. Opinions do not belong on articles. Abce2|''Talk '' 19:35, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :This is your final warning, please leave Infinity Dragonoid's page alone. The packaging on the toy says Infinity Dragonoid, as does any reference to it, so we will be referring to it as Infinity Dragonoid. Abce2|''Talk '' 23:12, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ::The packaging on the toy is "Infinity Dragoinoid". I will look further into the matter, but as of right now, we are going by what the packaging says. Please don't change the Infinity Dragonoid page any further. If you have any proof about it being mislabeled, feel free to send it to me through my talk page. Abce2|''Talk '' 21:21, November 30, 2016 (UTC) For Infinity Dragonid abilities,a man asked who created the show about the abilities,so he publied them on a wikia called Answers Wikia Bakugan Answers Wikia,just write Drago,on this wikia,and you will find all Drago's versions,abilities. According to Bakigan Answers, i knew the effect of Infinity Dragonoid's abilities. jeve edited Fusion Dragonoid's abilities. So,how did you find drago's abilities? Howdy I'm gonna have to ask you to tone down your language. Cursing ain't really allowed on this Wiki, especially the word you used towards Akwimos33. Myself and Abce2 are starting to work on fact-checking from the show, so we'll deal with G-Powers when it comes to it. Though, if I remember correctly, Mechtanium Surge never showed any G Power levels, so 1150 and 1200 are both wrong. The fear of the worst is greater than 'the actual danger.' 16:27, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Sorry my friend I didn't know. And yes Mechtanium Surge did show G power only in the final episode, so yeah we know Fusion Dragonoid's G power. : I see. Well, I guess that's how we would know, huh? I can't seem to find proof for Titanium Dragonoid, though. Could you possibly point me to it? The fear of the worst is greater than 'the actual danger.' 17:28, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :Note: Reply on MY talk page so I have a better chance of seeing your response. :Edit: Was working on this message while you cross posted to my talk page, so I didn't see it there. Disregard the above. ::So your claim on Akwimos33's talk page that Titanium Dragonoid should have 1150 Gs can't be proven. Akwimos33's edit for 1200 Gs is wrong as well. If a Bakugan's G Power was never shown, all guesses are to be assumed wrong. G Power doesn't even matter in MS, anyway, so what's the point of guessing numbers? The fear of the worst is greater than 'the actual danger.''' 17:58, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Warning Only warning for vandalism. Abce2|''Talk '' 20:57, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :Hello, I have blocked you for three days due to you seeming to refuse to follow the Policies of this site. I would like to ask you to read them. Also, this is an encyclopedia foremost, if you want to make joke articles, please go do that somewhere else. Abce2|''Talk '' 15:29, January 1, 2017 (UTC) About all the edits that i done Hello,all the edits that i done were false,as those abilities and power levels are unknow. Your faithfuly. Power without strategy is nothing. 15:50, January 31, 2017 (UTC)